callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
.357 Magnum
The .357 Magnum is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Mobile and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer The .357 Magnum, also known as SW 357 within game files, is not available in the campaign. In multiplayer, it is unlocked at Level 49. It is a powerful sidearm for those who want to take down the enemy in the least amount of shots. Like most revolvers in the series, it holds only 6 rounds. The .357 Magnum is capable of a high rate of fire. Compared to the Desert Eagle in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the .357 seems to have more accuracy and not as high recoil, however the recoil from each round pushes the nose of the gun up quite a bit before resting back into position; when firing rounds as rapidly as possible, each shot is pushed up into a distinct straight, vertical line. In a burst of six aimed directly to the head, it is possible that five will completely miss. Because the gun is so powerful, aiming down to the chest or gut will produce a kill in two (from short distance) to three (from long distance) shots while using Stopping Power. In hardcore modes it is a one shot kill at any range. Overall, this gun is ideal for many classes, but it is a fine sidearm, no matter how the player plays. Those with sniper rifles will find that the .357 can easily take out anyone that's in the players way while traveling to a location, while submachine gun and light machine gun users will find that the .357 is a trusty sidearm when the players magazine is empty, and the player still needs to engage a target. Reloading this weapon is, however, slow; it takes approximately three seconds. It should also be noted that this sidearm only holds six shots in its cylinder, and therefore the player will be forced to reload often. Thus, it is best to pair it with another weapon with slow reloads and use Sleight of Hand. Nazi Zombies In Nazi zombies, it is a powerful weapon, being able to kill up to three zombies in one shot on early rounds. The recoil is reduced compared to multiplayer and the reload time remains unchanged. It is an ideal backup gun for fighting Hellhounds. The only drawbacks are that it reloads every six shots, possibly costing the player their life. The .357's one-shot kill ability is lost around round 15. The .357 is also a good weapon for covering windows while camping. In multiplayer, the player can fire the .357 Magnum with very short delays (5ms per shot), but in Nazi Zombies the fire rate is lower, though this can be changed using Double Tap Root Beer. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese, this weapon becomes ".357 Plus 1 K1L-u", receiving an increase in damage over range. Overall it is a good weapon for early rounds, but it would be ideal to trade this weapon after round 15. It is not necessarily a good idea to upgrade this weapon, because its capacity and maximum amount of ammo given doesn't increase at all; the only thing that is gained from upgrading it is its slight increase in the firepower. However, it will be used instead of the M1911 if the user is downed, meaning the downed player can provide more useful cover fire while/until they are revived. However, compared to the upgraded M1911 or the Ray Gun, the .357 Plus 1 K1L-u is pretty dismal. .357 Magnum vs .357 Plus 1 K1L-u Gallery .357 Magnum WaW.png|The .357 Magnum in first person .357 Magnum Iron Sights WaW.png|Iron sights .357 Magnum Reload WaW.png|Reloading .357 Plus 1 K1L-u WaW.png|The .357 Plus 1 K1L-u, Pack-a-Punched version of the .357 Magnum. .357 Magnum third person WaW.png|.357 Magnum model .357 Magnum CoDZ.png|The .357 Magnum in Call of Duty: Zombies .357 Magnum ADS CoDZ.png|Aiming .357 Magnum reload CoDZ.png|Reloading .357 Magnum reload 2 CoDZ.png|Reloading .357 Magnum Mystery Box CoDZ.png|Getting the .357 Magnum from the Mystery Box Video .357 Magnum WaW guide|A guide to the .357 Magnum. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The .357 Magnum appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It uses the same weapon model as the Python from Call of Duty: Black Ops and performs similarly to its counterpart. However, unlike its counterpart, it has a Speed Reloader by default. Attachments *Tactical *Quickdraw Handle Gallery .357 Magnum First Person BOD.png|The .357 Magnum in first person .357 Magnum Iron Sights BOD.png|Aiming down the .357 Magnum's iron sight .357 Magnum Reloading BOD.png|Reloading the .357 Magnum Call of Duty: Mobile The weapon appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as the J358. Attachments *Suppressor *Extended Mag *FMJ *Fast Reload *Laser Sight *Light Mag (Battle Royale only) Ammo (Battle Royale) *.45 Caliber Gallery Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The .357 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Attachments Muzzle *Flash Guard *Muzzle Brake *Compensator (Lv. 16) *Oil Can Suppressor (campaign only) *Tactical Suppressor (Special Ops only) Barrel *.357 Snub Nose *Silverfield Ordnance .357 *.357 Long (Lv. 28) Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser *Tac Laser (Lv. 26) Optic *Operator Reflex Sight *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *G.I. Mini Reflex (Lv. 13) *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex (Lv. 15) *Scout Combat Optic *APX5 Holographic Sight *Viper Reflex Sight (Lv. 27) *VLK 3.0x Optic (Lv. 30) *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex (Lv. 32) *Monocle Reflex Sight (Lv. 36) *Cronen C480 Pro Optic (Lv. 39) *Lockwood Pistol Scope (Lv. 41) Rear Grip *Granulated Grip Tape *Lockwood .357 Custom Stock (Lv. 12) *Stippled Grip Tape (Lv. 23) *FSS Raider Stock (Lv. 35) *Rubberized Grip Tape (Lv. 38) Ammunition *Snake Shot (Lv. 29) Trigger Action *Lightweight Trigger (Lv. 14) *Heavy Duty Trigger (Lv. 24) *Match Grade Trigger (Lv. 33) Perks *Fast Melee *Frangible - Disabling *Fully Loaded *Sleight of Hand (Lv. 22) *Frangible - Wounding (Lv. 25) *Mo' Money (Lv. 31) *Recon (Lv. 34) *Heavy Hitter (Lv. 37) *FMJ (Lv. 40) *Akimbo Blueprints Legendary *XRK .357 Epic *Callahan Rare *Enforcer Gallery MP 357Mag CoDMW.png|The .357 in the weapon selection menu Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *"Smith & Wesson" is engraved along the side of the .357 Magnum's barrel. *In Nacht der Untoten, the .357 Magnum can cause the transport truck near one of the starting barriers to explode in one shot. *There is a dot barely visible on the Magnum's iron sights, much like the orange line on the Springfield. *The iron sights on the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War are slightly unclear, thus creating some problems when aiming. *The reload animation shows the player dumping all of the cartridges (which are always shown as empty casings) onto the ground and inserting a speedloader, even if there are still unfired cartridges in the cylinder. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, all of the pistols have the .357 Magnum's firing sound. *The letters and numbers in the Pack-a-Punched version of the .357 Magnum spells out "I Kill You." Call of Duty: Black Ops *.357 Magnum was originally the name of the Python before Call of Duty: Black Ops was released. de:.357 Magnum Category:Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Handguns